De onde nasce o amor?
by Blood Tears34
Summary: [3x4 1x2 AU OOC Yaoi Lemon Angst] O amor pode nascer das formas mais inesperadas, nos lugares mais secretos. Mas, será que ele nasce mesmo em qualquer lugar? Presente de aniversario atrasado da pimechan Goooomen


Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/OOC

Casal principal: 3x4

Casais secundários: 1x2/13x5

De onde nasce o amor?

Capitulo I: Babá!?

O carro vermelho já dobrava a esquina da rua quando o moreno começou a subir na grande arvore. Seria um longo caminho até a janela do quarto. Longa e difícil, visto que os galhos só atrapalhavam a sua visão e eram tão frágeis que não poderiam nem mesmo servir-lhe de apoio. Quando foi a ultima vez que podaram aquela arvore?

Finalmente achou um galho forte o suficiente para agüentar o seu peso. Ficou em pé lá, analisando minuciosamente todos os outros galhos em volta de si, a procura de um tão resistente quanto aquele e, ao mesmo tempo, imaginando diversas formas diferentes de como matar Duo sem que Heero descobrisse quem o fez. Claro, aquilo tudo era culpa do americano! Se ele não tivesse o apressado tanto, ele não teria esquecido as chaves de casa no sitio e, conseqüentemente, não teria que passar por aquilo. Mas, tirando isso, a "viagem" foi a melhor de todas.

Finalmente descobrindo o único caminho possível até seu quarto, subiu o mais rápido possível, alcançando o peitoral da janela e, vendo por esta, sua cama já esperando por ele, chamando-o incessantemente para que fizesse companhia a ela. Companhia essa que ele não iria negar. E tudo que o separava de sua "amada" era aquela armação de vidro. Empurrando o vidro para o lado, foi capaz de libertá-lo de um dos extremos e, logo, tirou o vidro por completo, entrando no cômodo com cuidado para não acordar as pessoas que estavam ali e colocando-o de volta no seu lugar.

Sim, o vidro era propositalmente menor que a armação da janela. E, como fora o próprio Trowa quem a montara, ele já se preparou para quando esse tipo de coisa tivesse que acontecer. Na verdade, ele sempre havia se preparado para coisas assim. Afinal, qual seria o outro motivo de ele ter escolhido o grande sótão como seu quarto, se não o fato de ele ter passagens secretas para o lado de fora e também o maior peitoral entre os outros quartos?

Largou a grande mochila no chão, jogando-se na cama para ter todos os sonhos que lhe foram negados durante o final de semana. Não que estivesse reclamando, claro.

- Posso saber onde o senhor estava? – É! Pelo visto, essa noite de sonhos lhe seria negado por algum tempo. Um homem grande e velho com toda sua idade exposta na expressão autoritária e consideravelmente brava adentrou o quarto escuro, acedendo as luzes quase por imediato.

- Não. – respondeu, mantendo a expressão indiferente e olhos fechados, incomodado pela luz.

- O quê!? Trowa Barton! Eu sou seu pai e exijo respeito.

- E eu exijo paz... Vai embora logo! – Virou-se de costas para o homem, ato que, acompanhado das palavras malcriadas, fez com que a raiva subisse por todo seu corpo.

- Escuta aqui, moleque, me diga agora onde você estava! – Já dominado pela raiva, pulou na cama e segurou o filho pela gola rasgada da camisa preta, puxando-o para bem perto de seu rosto. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo! Se soubesse que Trowa daria tanto trabalho, nunca teria o tirado daquele orfanato.

- Não-te-in-te-ressa! – pronunciou as palavras vagarosamente, enquanto abria os inexpressíveis olhos verdes esmeralda. A menos de 10 cm de distancia um do outro, os olhos castanhos escuros do mais velho queimavam em raiva, ameaçando aquele ser a sua frente enquanto as inexpressíveis orbes pareciam pedras, indestrutíveis, sem abalar-se com a reação do outro. Na verdade, era como se o homem nem estivesse ali para começo de conversa.

- Seu moleque insolente!!! – Levantou a mão em uma tentativa fracassada de mostrar medo e impor sua autoridade. Sim, fracassada! Nada. Nada do que ele fizesse poderia destruir aqueles olhos frios como o gelo. Os olhos eram tão frios, que, por um instante, fora o pai quem hesitara, pois algo subira por sua espinha. Algo que ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Um misto de medo e raiva. Algo que todos sempre sentiam diante daquele olhar destrutivo.

- Querido, por favor... Essa não é a forma certa para lidar com isso. – A voz que invadiu o quarto era um tanto pacifica, assim como sua dona: Uma mulher com seus 30 anos vestida em um blazer preto estava parada na porta, suas mãos em cima do coração. Seu olhar carregando a dor que qualquer mãe, sentiria ao ver o próprio filho em uma situação semelhante. A única diferença era que o jovem na cama não era seu filho de verdade. – Controle-se... Você sabe muito bem que isso não vai dar certo.

Encarando mais uma vez os orbes verdes, o velho levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se para perto de sua esposa, conversando em um tom baixo o suficiente para que ninguém mais além deles pudessem ouvir. Olhando para tudo aquilo, Trowa não deixou de pensar o quanto aquilo era ridículo. Aquela já era sua terceira mulher e, mesmo assim, seu pai a obedecia como um cachorrinho adestrado na frente do dono.

- Seja lá o que vocês pretendem fazer, não adiantará. – Levantando-se da cama, foi até a porta, parando na frente de seus supostos pais. Eu não estou aqui para ouvir sermões e sim para dormir. Então é melhor que vocês se retirem para não gastar palavras desnecessárias. – Foi a ultima coisa que os dois o ouviram dizer antes que a porta fosse fechada com força, podendo-se ouvir o barulho das chaves por dentro.

Já possesso com tudo aquilo, o velho encarou a mulher, que se mantinha apreensiva, balançando a cabeça positivamente em sinal de que aceitaria a proposta que ela havia lhe feito.

- Já sei o que vou fazer.

oOoOoOoOo

Andava apressado pelos corredores do pequeno apartamento. Estava muito ansioso, fato que o fazia ter energia demais para que ficasse sentado. Sentia que, se ficasse sentado ali, ao lado do chinês na sala de estar, só aumentaria mais e mais a vontade de receber aquele telefonema. Bem, a vontade já era bem grande mesmo andando, mas, aquilo era algo inevitável. Afinal, toda sua vida dependia daquele telefonema.

- Quer parar de andar, por favor? Já to começando a ficar tonto aqui... – Quase deitado no sofá, estava o seu melhor amigo que, estava visivelmente tentando prestar atenção na televisão, se não fosse a distração que o loiro causava.

- Ah, WuFei, você sabe que eu não consigo ficar sentado. – Com dois grandes olhos chorosos, teve de dar-se por vencido ao encarar um chinês extremamente bravo que já encolhia as pernas em cima do sofá para que o outro sentasse.

- Por favor, Quatre! Você já tem 22 anos! Não é mais uma criança de 5 anos esperando a mãe voltar do supermercado!

- Mas isso é muito importante pra mim, você sabe! – Fazendo bico, apoiou os dois braços sobre as pernas dobradas do amigo, em uma tentativa bem sucedida de fazer o outro sentir nem que fosse um pouquinho de pena.

- Ta bom, ta bom... Desculpe-me, ok? – Puxando o pequeno para mais perto de si, confortou-o em um doce abraço. A verdade era cruel: Ninguém precisava mais de um emprego do que ele!

Desde que entrara a faculdade, mal conseguia manter o emprego, graças ao pequeníssimo detalhe de ele não conseguia controlar sua personalidade um tanto quanto... Desastrada! Sempre que ele conseguia um emprego de meio período, acabava por destruir alguma coisa importante sem querer ou causar alguns pequenos problemas. O que sempre o levava a demissão!

Talvez fosse isso que mais o preocupasse: O fato de não ter conseguido boas referencias para a entrevista de emprego de uma grande empresa, a que realizara no dia anterior. Apesar de que não foram tão ruins assim. Todos sempre diziam a mesma coisa: que ele era muito educado, polido, muito inteligente e era ótimo fazendo limpeza, mas, sempre havia o fato de que ele tinha facilidade para arruinar certas coisas. Em outras palavras, era uma forma sutil de dizer que ele não deveria ser contratado, pelo menos aos ouvidos de um chefe exigente.

- Você vai conseguir... Com certeza vão te ligar ainda hoje, dizendo quando você deve aparecer pro trabalho. Você verá! Esse telefone vai tocar a qualquer momento! – Como se as palavras fossem mágicas, o telefone tocou, podendo ser ouvido por todo o apartamento. – Viu? – Até o próprio WuFei se assustara com aquilo, perdendo suas palavras momentaneamente, mas logo recuperando-se para ajudar o amigo que tivera a mesma reação. – Agora, é melhor você atender para poder conseguir o emprego!

Mesmo que sem esperanças de que fosse realmente seu futuro chefe naquele telefone, teve de ir até lá e atender. Mas, tinha uma pequena luzinha de esperança brilhando em seu peito, dizendo que poderia, sim, ser sua mudança de vida ali, mas não queria deixar que aquela luzinha aumentasse para, no fim, descobrir que era apenas uma mentira.

- Alô?

oOoOoOoOo

Passava pelos canais rapidamente, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção em que tipo de programa cada um deles exibia. Era simplesmente, a pura vontade de querer apertar os botões do controle remoto, já que não havia realmente nada para se fazer naquela tarde tediosa de quarta-feira.

Haviam se passado poucos dias desde o final de semana em que Trowa tinha saído de casa para se divertir com os amigos em um sitio no meio do nada, e o clima dentro da casa já havia voltado ao normal. O que não era nenhuma surpresa para o moreno que já estava acostumado com aquilo.

Ele tinha pais tão ocupados que passavam o dia inteiro trabalhando, não só dias úteis, mas também finais de semana que a única coisa que o surpreendeu foi o fato de que os dois realmente notaram a ausência dele. E era uma coisa realmente surpreendente, já que, das outras vezes, seu pai chegava em casa tão tarde e tão cansado que até esquecia que tinha um filho!

- Até hoje ele não sabe que eu tenho um piercing na língua! – Lembrando-se do pequeno objeto que possuía na língua, começou a imaginar qual seria a reação do homem ao descobrir o objeto que já fazia aniversario de 1 ano. Provavelmente, não seria uma das melhores.

Jogou-se na enorme cama de casal, onde até agora permanecera sentado, deixando a televisão ligada em um canal qualquer. Provavelmente a culpa de toda essa atenção dada a ele nos últimos dias, fosse culpa da nova esposa. Sim, ela não era em nada parecida com a ultima, aquela que não se importava com nada e não fazia questão de se importar.

- TROWA!!! – a voz grossa e autoritária se fez presente novamente na casa, vinda da enorme sala de estar. Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, imaginou o que ELE estaria fazendo ali. Quer dizer, aquele homem era o mais egoísta que ele já tinha visto na vida. O tipo de pessoa que gostava mais do trabalho do que a família. E, ele era tão egoísta que apesar da casa ser enorme, eles não tinham uma empregada, o que contribuía para o fato do próprio filho passar o dia todo fora de casa.

Encarando o teto, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, pensando apenas em ignorar aquela pessoa que tanto o aborrecia. Não se importava com o que ele poderia fazer, pois já sabia muito bem que não seria nada. Descendo um pouco os olhos, posou-os sobre um pôster de uma de suas bandas favoritas, bem ao lado da cama. Apesar de um quarto espaçoso, era bem vazio. Talvez para combinar com sua personalidade.

Havia apenas uma cama de casal encostada na parede, com o pôster na mesma e uma prateleira com o microsystem um pouco acima; um criado-mudo com um relógio e algumas revistas no outro lado da cama; uma grande televisão e um aparelho de dvd, suspensos por uma armação de ferro preta, na parede oposta, justamente com o grande guarda-roupa de mogno; a escrivaninha, onde ele raramente estudava, e o computador bem ao lado, que também não era tão usado, na mesma parede onde ficava a porta, mas, consideravelmente distante da mesma. Apesar de ser do tamanho ideal de qualquer sonho adolescente, o cômodo tinha suas paredes completamente pintadas de branco, e somadas a decoração, trazia um clima completamente morto pra o lugar.

- TROWA BARTON! – O barulho da porta sendo batida contra a parede, em um ato de obvia raiva, foi suficiente para tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, que caminhavam para o final de semana, mas não para que perdesse sua face sempre inexpressiva. – Por que você não desceu quando eu te chamei? – As esmeraldas se encontraram com os olhos castanhos já em chamas, que claramente poderiam matar alguém. – Está vendo pelo que eu tenho que passar?- Virando-se para o lado, falava como se houvesse alguém ali, escondido atrás da parede, onde o campo de visão da porta já não alcançava mais. – Espero que você consiga dar um jeito naquilo! – Apontando para um Trowa confuso em cima da cama, ainda mostrava sinais de raiva no rosto. O que estava acontecendo?

- Com quem você ta falando? – Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, sentou-se novamente na cama, curioso para descobrir com quem o velho falava daquela maneira.

- Er... B-Boa tarde... – Um homem visivelmente mais baixo que ele apareceu na frente da porta, com a cabeça baixa. Era bem pequeno possuindo um corpo esguio e uma pele alva, quase tão branca como a neve. Tinha também cabelos dourados, que contrastavam perfeitamente com a sua pele, completando assim um conjunto bem afeminado. Talvez ele tivesse uns 15 anos, e provavelmente mais novo que o moreno.

- Trowa, esse é Quatre Raberba Winner, e ele tem 22 anos... Daqui pra frente, ele vai ficar encarregado de melhorar seu comportamento. Em outras palavras, ele será sua babá! – Dizendo isso, o loiro levantou o rosto completamente corado, revelando dois grandes olhos azuis-esverdeados, o que mais fazia com que ele parecesse realmente se mais novo. O que fez o choque nas esmeraldas ser maior do que deveria.

- Babá!?

Continua...

oOoOoOoOo

Olá! n-n Er... bem... Antes de mais nada, esse é o presente de aniversario da pime-chan... Otanjoubi Omedetou, pime-chan o/ Er, e... Desculpa a demora, mas é que ocorreram alguns imprevistos e não deu pra eu postar no dia... (o aniversário dela foi dia 19, né, irresponsável?) Goooooomen 'grandes olhinhos chorosos'

Er.. Mas... O Q-chan embrulhado para presente à la Haruka Minami, valeu, né? Espero que sim n-n'

E, bem, mesmo que atrasado, eu quero te desejar muitas felicidades, paz, saúde, sucesso e, um dos mais importantes: muito yaoi o/ Principalmente 3x4 e o inu-Trowa e o neko-Quatre desejam o mesmo, né? (...) não é? 'começando a ficar vermelha de raiva' (er... claro... Cadê o Q-chan? 'indo em direção ao quarto') er... pois é, né... Ninguém sabe o que ele vai fazer lá

E eu gostaria de agradecer a minha beta, Kawaii-chan por ter betado, claro... E, bem, mandem reviews, mesmo que seja pra me xingar n-n'

Ah, sim... Antes de continuarem a ler, é melhor eu avisar que esta fic talvez não seja exatamente o que vocês estão pensando... Bem, talvez não seja nada do que vocês estão pensando...

E, sim, o pai do Trowa é aquele tipo de homem que atravessa o rio a nado com um sonrisal na mão... Um não... dois, um em cada mão u.ù

Bem, acho que é só... Mandem reviews, por favor...


End file.
